fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MakutaDethos
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki MakutaDethos! Thanks for your edit to the Lucifer Curse page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also here is the list of Admins of the Fairy Tail Fanon. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of all users to follow these guidelines.' Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Zicoihno (Talk) 12:56, May 21, 2012 No Listen up. I'm not sure if you say this, but there'll be no "God Dragon Slayers" nor any 0th Generations. Void isn't an element. Can you please just follow the rules? If you happen to make Void and Bone, I'll have no choice but to delete them. Thank you. Yes, I am an admin. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 12:07, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Now, I have deleted Paleskull because you did not listen to me- I am in charge of Slayers and such. If you do something like this again without my permission, it WILL result in a ban. Remaking the page while keeping the same concept will also result in an instant ban. Thank you for your time. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 12:27, October 4, 2012 (UTC) And we have reached the deal that you can make Bone Dragon Slayer. None of this Dragon God Slayer stuff, okay? Understood? Understood. Have a nice day. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 23:50, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Stuff First, please try and fix up your grammar. If English isn't your native language, I can understand that. Secondly, Zira is good to go, for Lunara, I think you're looking for Take Over: Angel Soul which is pretty much the same thing, ask that user, for Grux, go ahead, but I wouldn't give him a secondary magic as the rest of the Dragon Slayers don't use secondary magic, for Beral, Soul Arch wouldn't make any sense as mages can do that normally, try and think of a better name for Demon Force as that's the super mode of Demon Slayer, and that seems fine. Thirdly, do NOT post on my archieves, please. I don't get the message. Just post on my normal talk page. Fourthly, do you want me to restore Paleskull's page? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 11:16, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:Re: Stuff Ok I try, but I won't promise anything, this is as best I can do... And I appologize. But about Take Over - ArchAngel Soul, it is little enchanted. Next, about Grux,I'd like to keep that Requip - Arms, and he uses Bone Dragon Slayer Magic rarely, like Laxus whose main is Thunder Magic, and Cobra whose main is Sound Magic... Here is somewhat close look from Grux, my AQW charecter: http://www.aq.com/aw-character.asp?id=Lord%20Arkiloth (Hmm... Sound Dragon Slayer? nah...) About Beral, yeah, it might be ruin whole limited magical power thing, I turn it to "Weaving Magic", where he can create solid and transparent objects from magical energy. Oh, and he uses "Spirit Claws" to fight, they are like wrist blades in gauntlets. And about Raven: Demon Slayer and Demonic Body are different from there that unlike Demon Slayer Magic, Raven merged himself with demon to increase his life span and strenght. It is somewhat more closer Take Over than Demon Slayer... Demon Force are blasts of compressed air, and not considered as "Magic", since he just pushes air at opponent. And I thank that you accepted Legion weapons (bowing) And about paleskull, you can Remove those "God" words since I don't need them anymore, so please, return it ok? yours Lord Arkiloth (talk) 11:32, October 5, 2012 (UTC) The Legion These weapons are Raven's Magic, Demonic Legion. they are kept in pocketspace, and can be summoned by calling. -Dual Knife "Azrael" : Dual Knife wich allow user to transform if they cut targets magical energy. Does not transform magic. Allows wielder use Transformation and Shadow magic. -Storming Claymore "Beelzebub" :Blade wich can call forth thunder-storms and wielder usage of Thunder and Wind Magic. - Runed Sword "Belphegor": Runed weapon wich cuts magical energy, allows wielder to use nullification magic. Demon Twin Sicle "Asmodeus": Twin Sicles wich are combined each other with chain. Can create Oxygon roads and Ignite them, causing expolsions. Wielder can use Dust, Wind and Fire magic while wielding Asmodeus. Allows also use of special wind-magic "Gust Body", wich allows Asmodeus to turn to wind ,Like Juvia turns to water. - Illusionary Dual Sword "Baal": Twin scimitar wich can make cutted target to see illusions, and lauch blades of wind at opponent. When wielded, allows usage of Wind Lineage magic, "Slicer", and Illusion Magic - Pertfication Scythe "Astaroth" : Scythe wich turns slashed target bit-by-bit to stone, but does not cause direct damage Allows usage of Earth-lineage magic, Petrification. - Seeking Spear "Lilith": Spear that seeks its target once it has managed to land one hit earlier. However, it only can harm magical aura, and absorb it. Can also manipulate memories. Allows thus usage of Memory and Absorvation Magic "Leech". - Great Gravity Sword "Nahema" : Large sword, can cause Quakes when hitted to ground. Weights about 3.000 Kg normally. Allows usage of Earth and Gravity Magic. - Flash Rapier "Lucifuge" : Rapier wich allows high-speed movement and special Magic, Sword Pulse. - XI - Crystal Spear "Adramalech": Mid-Range weapon wich can be used as whip. Is made from rather fragile crystals wich levitate around the handle, but blades can be controlled swinging handle, even when they are dust. Allows usage of Earth Lineages' Crystal Make. - Darkness Staff "Xeret": Long-Range weapon that fires Darkness Spells. Enchants power of darkness magic of user, and allows use Darkness Lineage magic "Darkness Storm", serie of Darkness magic blades wich can be controlled by staff. - War-axe Esimed: Halberd wich allows usage of "Corrosion Magic", wich ages ground and liveless things, like houses. Erm... Little Help? Yeah, I just thought something : Since "Demonic Legion" are still living beings (even they can turn to weapons), should I make one article about them or many, telling about them one-by-one. I'd say it would be better to write all of them to one page, but you can sugsesst this now. P.S. While writing this I upgraded them a little... And Images from most demons are already got, even weapons are mostly from game called Adventure Quest Worlds...